


Without You

by blue_rouge, energist



Series: Sexting 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bittersweet, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sexting, Stanford Era, not very happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_rouge/pseuds/blue_rouge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/energist/pseuds/energist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drunk-texts Sam at Stanford, convinced his boy has been cheating on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, heed my warning here. This is just like the other fics in this series as far as the sexting and dirty talk in the beginning, but then...well I have a lot of feelings about Sam leaving for Stanford...and as I text as Dean I generally guide the conversation and basically by the end of it I was texting through my tears and Derek was pissed at me. I mean it is really sweet. Just also very sad.  
> If you want to just read the sexy times, it starts to get a little sad when you get here:
> 
> S: "I needed a souvenir"  
> D: "like you didn't fuckin take my heart with you"
> 
> ...so you can see how this is my fault aha.
> 
> -Jess/blue_rouge
> 
> Basically, blame Jess.  
> -Derek/energist

 


End file.
